Fat Lady
The Fat Lady is one of the minor characters who appear in a enchanted portrait that guards Gryffindor tower in the Harry Potter franchise. She is portrayed by the late Elizabeth Spriggs in the first film and Dawn French in the third film. Background Personality The Fat Lady is a calm, ladylike and polite portrait guarding the Gryffindor tower in the first film. In the third film, the Fat Lady is flamboyant and obsessed with her singing, attempting to sing at the high pitch, possibly taking the opera saying "It ain't over til the Fat Lady sings" literally. Her terrible singing voice annoys the Gryffindor students and she can be displeased when they seem to be unimpressed with her singing. However, she can be easily terrified at times, when Sirius Black wrecks her portrait in fury, resulting her to flee to another portrait, cowering in fear. Physical appearance In the first film, the Fat Lady is a slightly obese woman with fair skin and black hair in a bob, and wears a pink silk dress. Behind her is the Sixteen century European setting. In the third film, she is more obese and her hair is shortened to a bun with a few berries in it. She now wears a white dress and sandals. Behind her is the Classic period setting of Greece. Appearances Films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone She only appears in one scene in the film. When the Gryffindor first years arrive with the prefect Percy Weasley, the Fat Lady requests for the password, Percy replies "Caput Dragonis", and the Fat Lady opens the portrait door for the first years to enter Gryffindor tower. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Whilst the Gryffindors are on their way to Gryffindor tower in the Grand Staircase tower, The Fat Lady holds them up as she is attempting to sing at the high-pitch. Though she has a bad singing voice, she cheats by breaking her glass goblet against the pillar in her portrait. With the students unimpressed with her singing, she finally lets them in, calling them "Plebs" in response to their unimpressed reactions. Later on in the film on Halloween, The Fat Lady refuses to let Sirius Black into Gryffindor Tower because he didn't have the password. In response, Sirius slashes her portrait out of frustration and leaves, causing her to flee into a landscape portrait where she is hiding behind a hippo. After the students, as well as Dumbledore and Filch found her ruined portrait, they find her in the landscape portrait where she explains the attack to Dumbledore, who has the teachers to search the castle, Filch to tighten security and the Gryffindors to sleep in the Great Hall. In the deleted scene, her portrait is replaced by Sir Cadogen temporarily as her portrait is being restored by Filch. After Cadogen revealed to McGonagall that he let Sirius Black into Gryffindor Tower because he had to list of passwords, she presumably returned back to her post afterwards. Video games Gallery Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-6041.jpg| Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.jpg|"Password?" Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.jpg| Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-3191.jpg|The Fat Lady holding up all the Gryffindors, just to sing at the high-pitch, but off-key. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-3225.jpg|She finally lets them in Gryffindor Tower. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5689.jpg|The Fat Lady vanished from her portrait, with it brutally slashed by Sirius Black. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5759.jpg|Dumbledore examining one of the slashes in the painting. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5807.jpg| Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5822.jpg|The Fat Lady hiding in a landscape portrait, out of fright. Harry-potter4-movie-screencaps.com-5831.jpg|"It's him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" Trivia *In the first film, her portrait is located somewhere in the castle on the seventh floor, but in the third film, her portrait is now located on the seventh floor in the Grand Staircase tower. *In the third film, during her first appearance in her new form in the film, there is a pillar on the left side of the painting behind her. Later on, after her portrait has been slashed, the pillar has gone. Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Created by Magic Category:Characters in video games Category:Lego Category:Lego characters Category:Humans Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter (video game series) Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians